Generally speaking, consumers will put elastic pads (insoles) inside shoes to increase resilience and comfort; however, conventional elastic pads are made of airproof materials so that even with ventilative layers disposed on top of the conventional elastic pads, odors will emanate from shoes due to poor air circulation and sweat.
According to Taiwan Utility model patent M422883, “A respiring elastic insole” is disclosed. The respiring elastic insole is placed inside a shoe comprising a top layer, a middle layer, and a bottom layer where the middle layer is formed by a plurality of long hollow tubes disposed between the top layer and the bottom layer. Even though both lateral openings of the tubes are located at the toe potion and at the heel potion of the insole, when the insole is pressed, the effect of ventilation will not affect the contact surface between the foot and the insole. Moreover, the deformation of the tubes is limited by the displacement of the elastic insole and is easy to crack. Only after a considerable displacement of the elastic insole will circulation inside a shoe caused by the elastic insole become effective.